Hochstetter's Fate
by El Gringo Loco
Summary: Major Hochstetter is called to account for his actions. Warning: Major Character Deaths


**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

Hochstetter's Fate

Standard disclaimers apply - The name Hogan's Heroes and characters used there in belong to Bing Crosby Productions or whoever they sold or otherwise transferred the rights to. Which wasn't me. They are used here solely for the entertainment of fans without any hope of financial gain or their permission.

This story is set during the post WW2 War Crimes trials, a painful and deadly serious operation which my story makes no attempt to trivialize. I'm not sure which occupation zone Hammelburg was in. But, with all due respect to any historians out there, for the purposes of this story I've put it in the British Zone.

This is my first attempt at a freestanding story. Your comments, whether praise or constructive criticism, would be appreciated.

Lastly, I want to thank Col Hogan and Bits and Pieces for reading my draft version. As well as their encouragement and help in posting.

Hochstetter's Fate

"The defendant will rise and face the court." Though he understood full well the speaker's English. Wolfgang Hochstetter, former Gestapo major waited for the German translation before coming slowly to his feet.

The British judge spoke in a clear voice. Wolfgang Hochstetter, this court finds you guilty of all specifications and charges. Have you anything to say before sentence is passed upon you?"

Defiant and expecting no mercy. Hochstetter began. "I am guilty. But only of being a loyal officer of the German Reich charged with enforcing the laws of my country. It was my responsibility to protect it from spies, traitors and saboteurs. And I make no apologies to you, or anyone, for any part of it."

"Are you quite finished Major?"

"Nien." Hochstetter's voice rose defiantly. "Why does a British judge, sitting in a German courtroom, presume to judge a loyal German for doing his duty to the Fatherland?"

"Enough! The convening authority was explained to the prisoner at the start of these proceedings. The prisoner has been given a fair trial under those rules and found guilty as charged. The court finds no basis for a recommendation of mercy and is now ready to pass sentence."

"I was following the orders of my superiors. To destroy everything in the path of advancing enemy troops that might be of use to them. And if I am to be executed for carrying out my duty to the fatherland. I ask to be shot in it's uniform."

"Request denied. I've had to pass sentence on a fair number of murderers in my years as a magistrate. But even taken together, their combined crimes were not even half as loathsome as yours."

Hearing movement behind him, the judge waited while the bailiff positioned a small black cap on his head. When it was in place he said in a clear voice. "Wolfgang Hochstetter, for the murder of RAF Corporal Peter Newkirk, a British citizen. And the murders of other allied military personel at Luftstalag 13 in Hammelburg Germany on April 6,1945. It is the sentence of this court that you be taken to a place of execution and hanged by the neck until dead. Your body will be cremated and your ashes disposed of in accordance with British law."

Hochstetter's military lawyer then asked. "Will there be anything else your honor?" Hochstetter looked at him then the judge questioningly.

"Your lawyer was reminding me that it's customary for the judge to ask that God have mercy on the condemned's soul. But while it's custom it's not required. And in your case, Major, I hope you rot in Hell. Guards, remove the prisoner. "

Escorted from the courtroom by military police, Hochstetter was returned to his cell.

Though outwardly calm, Hochstetter was anything but at peace. On the day prior to his execution he received word that. Corporal Karl Langenscheidt, a surviving guard at Stalag 13 had asked to speak with him. The two men met under the watchful eyes of British nilitary policemen in the condemned cell."

"What is it you want Corporal?"

"I know what you said during the trial. Now, I want to know the truth."

"You do not believe me Corporal?"

"Not entirely Herr Major. You told the court that the prisoners would be able to fight. And that you killed them to keep them from reinforcing the enemy. But we both know that they were sick and starving."

"Did our people being sick and starving stop the allied bombers from killing them? No. These were trained soldiers. And allied doctors would have had them on their feet in a month."

"Your men came at dawn, arrested Col Klink and Fraulein Hilda and hanged them in front of the Kommandanteur. When Sergeant Shultz tried to protest. You disarmed us and shot him with your own hand. Then you dragged the prisoners out of barracks two and tied then up. You made them watch as your men herded the rest of the prisoners into the mess hall, and turned flamethrowers on it. Then, you personally turned one on Col Hogan and his men." He fought back tears. "Their bodies were still burning an hour later when the American tanks arrived."

"You knew the Americans were that close. So why? On the last day of the war major. Why?

"Ya. I knew the Americans were coming. But I also knew Hogan was a spy. For three long years he slipped out of every trap I set for him. Did you know that I was almost sent to Russia he made me such a joke in Berlin. No you wouldn't have. But Ya. I knew the war would be over that day. And that Hogan and his men would have gotten away with every crime they ever committed against the Reich. As a German Officer, loyal to the Furher, I just couldn't let that happen. And I didn't."

"Major. You told the court that you had no regrets. Knowing that they're going to hang you in the morning Do you still feel that way?"

"Of course I do. History may record me as a monster. But I die for avenging the Fatherland. Just like you must live to rebuild her glory."

Despite his brave words to Corporal Langenscheidt, Hochstetter cringed when the door to his cell opened and he was ordered into the corridor a few hours later. He struggled to appear calm as his hands were tied behind his back and he was led to the gallows. A hood was placed over his head, a noose around his neck. He heard someone say "May God have mercy on your soul." Then the floor dropped out from under him.

Suddenly he found himself being carried along a dark tunnel of wind. Fear gripped him as he approached a glowing light and realized it was the wailing of lost souls. Finally he landed on a patch of rough stony ground. He could see the blazing firepits and smelled the stale air filled with brimstone.

Still, came the last faint flickering of hope as a familiar figure approached him. Somehow summoning his strength, he managed to stand and raise his right arm. "Mien Furher." Hitler returned his salute. "Wolfgang Hochstetter, I've long been watching you Major. My faithful servant even unto the bitter end."

"Danke mien Furher." "No Hochstetter, thank you, for being so easy to tempt with pride and power. One little taste and you were hooked."

Hochstetter was shocked to hear such words coming from his beloved furher's mouth. "What are you saying mien furher. That you wanted me sent - here?"

'No one sent you here Hochstetter. I merely sent an invitation. You paid your own passage in the blood of innocents." Horns began to grow from Hitler's head. And though his face remained the same, his skin turned scaly red.' The fear Hochstetter had felt in the tunnel grew with a vengeance. "YOU" He exclaimed. "It was you all along." "Yes Hochstetter it was I. And it was I, in the form of Corporal Twinkle Toes Langenscheidt, who visited you in the death cell." "You

visited me. But why?"

"Why Hochstetter? Surely even you can figure that out."

Hochstetter thought for a moment. "Why would he -?" Then he paled as the answer hit him. "Mien Gott. You knew that I was having regrets."

"Very good Hochstetter. Yes you were having regrets. And I knew that being the tough Gestapo Major again, even for a moment would dispel them. I have such plans for you Wolfgang, And I just couldn't leave you on the path to repentance now could I. It might have spoiled them."

"You tricked me. You tricked all of us."

"And I did enjoy it so. But now as I said, I've arranged a very special welcome just for you."

"I can hardly wait to see it."

"Good because you won't have to. Here they come now." Out of the mists, came Colonels Klink and Hogan along with his murdered men. A bit of the old Hochstetter came back as he growled. "At least they're finally getting what they deserve."

"As are you. But with one colossal difference. They're my guests."

Hochstetter's mouth opened twice before he could squeek out, "Guests?"

"Guests. You see the security here was set up a long time ago. And there have been escapes. I have them hunted down of course. But with all the former SS and Gestapo coming in, I wanted experts in escape to check out the security arrangements and help me plug any weak spots. So, I borrowed them from the other side. And I must say that they're doing an admirable job."

Hogan's voice. "Hey Boss, you got a minute." A sinister laugh rang out. "I've got an eternity of minutes Hogan. But you might remember our newest arrival."

"Remember him? How could I ever forget him." He grabbed Hochstetter's hand. "Welcome to Hell Major. Will you be staying for the barbeque?"

"Apparently so." Abandoning hope forever, Hochstetter accepted his fate, collapsed onto the rocky ground and cried.


End file.
